Diabetes is a serious health problem in modern society. Insulin is a critical treatment for both type I and type II diabetes. Studies over the past two decades have demonstrated that tight metabolic control of glucose through the use of insulin not only reduces the incidence, but also delays the development of complications in people with type 1 and type 2 diabetes. Unfortunately, the intensive insulin therapy required to achieve tight glucose control is also associated with a significantly increased risk of developing hypoglycemia or “low blood sugar.”
Symptoms of hypoglycemia vary greatly among patients, but typically include tremor, palpitations, irritability, anxiety, nervousness, hunger, tachycardia, headache and pallor. The symptoms typically subside once plasma glucose is restored to normal levels. If hypoglycemia is not reversed, a further decrease in plasma glucose can lead to depletion of glucose in the central nervous system and associated neuroglycopenic symptoms, such as difficulty in concentration, slurred speech, blurred vision, reduction in body temperature, behavioral changes and, if not treated, unconsciousness, seizure and possibly death.
In general, hypoglycemia can be defined as minor to moderate hypoglycemia or as severe hypoglycemia as follows:                Minor to moderate hypoglycemia: Episodes that the patient can self-treat, regardless of the severity of symptoms, or any asymptomatic blood glucose measurements in which blood glucose levels are less than 70 mg/dL (3.9 mmol/L).        Severe hypoglycemia: Operationally defined as an episode of hypoglycemia that the patient cannot self-treat so that external help is required. Typically, neuroglycopenic symptoms and cognitive impairment begin at a blood glucose level of about 50 mg/dL (2.8 mmol/L).        
Most episodes of minor to moderate hypoglycemia can be self-treated relatively easily by ingesting fast-acting carbohydrates such as glucose tablets or food (juice, soft drinks or sugary snacks). Severe hypoglycemia, by definition, cannot be self-treated and thus requires external intervention. If the patient can swallow and is cooperative, it is appropriate to use gels or products such as honey or jelly placed inside the cheek. If the patient is unable to swallow, glucagon, which is injected subcutaneously or intramuscularly, is used to treat severe hypoglycemia.
Glucagon is a naturally occurring peptide hormone that is 29 amino acids in length and is secreted by the a cells of the pancreas. The principal function of glucagon is to maintain glucose production through both glycogenolysis and gluconeogenesis, mostly mediated via the liver. Glucagon is the primary counter-regulatory hormone to insulin and is used as a first-line treatment of severe hypoglycemia in patients with diabetes.
Numerous attempts have been made to create a glucagon rescue medication for treating severe hypoglycemia in emergency situations. Currently, there are two glucagon kits currently available in the United States, manufactured by Eli Lilly (Glucagon Emergency Kit) and Novo Nordisk (GlucaGen® HypoKit). Both products combine a vial of freeze-dried glucagon with a pre-filled syringe of aqueous diluent. The freeze-dried glucagon must be reconstituted using a complex procedure that is difficult to use in an emergency situation. These products also provide a large volume injection because glucagon is poorly soluble in water. Recently, attempts have been made to improve the stability of glucagon in an aqueous solution, to create more stable glucagon analogs and/or to improve delivery of glucagon via powder injection.
Although some progress has been made, there still remains a need for a more user friendly glucagon rescue medication for treating severe hypoglycemia in emergency situations. Such a glucagon rescue medication would need to be carried continuously by diabetics and/or their caregivers and, thus, would need to be stable at nonrefrigerated temperatures (25-30° C.) for extended periods (>2 years). Ideally, it would also need to be simple to administer for the general population, and not require excessive processing/reconstitution prior to administration to the hypoglycemic patient. The glucagon rescue medication would also need to be functional over a range of temperatures, including temperatures ranging from 0° C.-30° C.